


I'm Going to Love You

by Gothitella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Song fic - kinda, it was inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothitella/pseuds/Gothitella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What time is your flight?”</p>
<p>“2:30.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi glanced at the clock that read 10:37 A.M</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>Or in which Oikawa is leaving for university/college</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this completely on a whim. I heard the song “Like I’m Going to Lose You” by Meghan Trainer and John Legend and I was like, ‘yo but iwaoi’.
> 
> Also, thanks to my friend Sixxon for being my beta

Oikawa woke up to the warm feeling of strong arms encircling him. A small smile tugged at his lips as he blinked in the light filling the room through the thin white curtains. He ran his hand down the tanned arm around him, intertwining their fingers. He felt the man behind him shift slightly, his fingers gently squeezing Oikawa’s own before planting a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

“Good morning,” Iwaizumi hummed, his voice thick with sleep. Oikawa leaned further into his broad chest and reveled in the feeling.

“Morning,” he turned in Iwaizumi’s arms, keeping their fingers together as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips. He felt the other man smile as he brought his free hand up to trace his fingertips across Oikawa’s cheek before landing in his hair. They stayed like this for a moment, eyes closed and just enjoying the feeling of one another. 

Iwaizumi was the first to get up, grabbing a shirt from his closet before putting it on and slipping out of the room. Oikawa watched him go before getting up himself. He ran a hand through his hair as he followed Iwaizumi out into the kitchen where the man was already making their morning coffee. Oikawa encircled his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist, pressing a quick kiss to his neck before resting his chin on his shoulder, watching as Iwaizumi scooped two spoons of sugar into a mug, waiting for the coffee to brew. 

“What time is your flight?” Iwaizumi asked after what seemed like forever, pouring coffee into the two mugs and stirring the one with sugar in it. Oikawa hummed for a moment, giving a brief squeeze of his arms.  


“2:30.” 

Iwaizumi glanced at the clock on the stove that read 10:37 A.M. He grabbed the mugs and began to move to the dining room table, Oikawa’s arms releasing him. He placed the mugs on either end of the table and took his usual seat, Oikawa slipping into his own and wrapping his fingers around the cup. 

They were seated in the dining room in the middle of Iwaizumi’s apartment. It was the last day they’d be spending together. Oikawa was going to be catching a plane to take him to Ishikawa. He had been one of the 40% of applicants who had been accepted to Kanagawa Institute of Technology for Aerospace Engineering, and Iwaizumi could not be any prouder of him. They had spent many nights discussing what they’d do, having 570km between them. Some nights there were tears, other nights Oikawa would claim that no, he’s not going because he can’t leave Iwaizumi, to which he would get a firm slap on the back of the head and a heady “Don’t be an idiot” in response. 

They sat in silence, drinking in each other’s presence. It was simple, calming even. Despite the limited amount of time they had left together, neither of them felt rushed. They had gotten used to the domestic life over the year they had lived together, and Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he wouldn’t miss waking up to Oikawa in his arms, but when it came to Oikawa’s future, who was he to stand in his way? It wasn’t as if they were going to lose each other. They would still have video conversations whenever Oikawa wasn’t busy with school work, and he would always be there for moral support. They were in this together, whether they were physically beside each other or not. 

By the time it was 1 P.M, they had done nothing but lounged around the house, sitting beside each other on the couch. Oikawa had gotten up to get ready ten minutes before, leaving Iwaizumi to sit in the living room, flipping through the pages of his book absentmindedly, waiting to drive Oikawa to the airport. When Oikawa finally submerged from the bedroom with his suitcases in tow, Iwaizumi’s watch read 1:22 P.M. 

“You ready to go?” Oikawa nodded, dragging his stuff towards the front door to put on his shoes. Iwaizumi put his book down on the coffee table and followed him, toeing on his shoes and grabbing the keys from the hook beside the door. 

The walk to Iwaizumi’s car was quiet, aside from the sound of wheels on concrete as they made their way through the parking garage. Iwaizumi placed Oikawa’s suitcases in the trunk as the latter slipped into the passenger seat. Slamming the trunk closed, Iwaizumi circled around to the left side of the car and got in. It took him longer than it should have to stick the keys in the ignition, but he didn’t want Oikawa to see how hesitant he was. He didn’t want Oikawa to turn back, he would never forgive himself if he were the reason Oikawa didn’t go after what he wanted. 

For the whole ride, Iwaizumi felt himself hold his breath. Oikawa had stared out the window for the entirety of the drive, lost in thought. The air in the vehicle was so thick, Iwaizumi thought it could be cut with a knife. He knew what was going on in Oikawa’s head, but he didn’t know how to make it easier for him. Iwaizumi pulled into an open parking space and shut off the car.

“We’re here.” He said quietly after Oikawa had made no move to get out. Without even glancing in his direction, Oikawa slipped out of the car. Iwaizumi popped the trunk before exiting himself, grabbing Oikawa’s stuff from the back. 

Only when they had made it to the terminal did Oikawa finally look at him, his lips turned up in a forced smile.

“I guess this is goodbye, huh?” Oikawa said, his voice small, too small. Iwaizumi felt his whole chest constrict.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice cracking slightly. At that moment, Oikawa’s resolve broke. His smile fell and his eyes welled with tears. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a broken sob came out. Iwaizumi pulled him into a tight hug, Oikawa’s fingers grabbing at the fabric of his shirt so tightly, Iwaizumi thought it might rip, and buried his head in his shoulder to quiet his sobs. Iwaizumi just hugged him tighter, rubbing small circles between his shoulders in a comforting motion. 

They stayed like that for minutes, before Oikawa pulled away. Iwaizumi reached up to cup his face, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

“I love you, Tooru.” He whispered, a small, sad smile splaying on his mouth. Oikawa choked, fresh tears spilling over his eyes.

“I l – love you too, Hajime.” He hiccupped. Iwaizumi leaned in, pressing a small kiss to his lips. It was delicate, light, but it conveyed all the unspoken emotions between them. It was short, fleeting, and it ended way too soon, as they heard an announcement about the boarding. 

Oikawa pulled away fully and grabbed the handle of his suitcases. He walked towards the terminal, only looking back once to give Iwaizumi a final smile before he was gone from sight. 

Iwaizumi felt numb. He stood in that airport for what could have been a half hour before making his way to his car. He rested his head between his hands on the steering wheel and finally let the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for happy endings™ :)


End file.
